Big Hero Love Triangle
by Smiley110499
Summary: Titel sagt alles , oder ? Ein Mann mit einer Fuchs-Maske ? Ein Uni-Student , der mit 13 seinen Schulabschluss gemacht hat ? Dessen großer Bruder ? Tja, arme Hikari . Gleich 3 Jungs (Männer) lassen ihr Herz höher schlagen . Wer wird sich für sie entscheiden ? Und für wen wird sie sich entscheiden ? Eins weiß sie, sie kann sich auf alle 3 verlassen . Nur , ob das auch der Fall ist ?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOG

* * *

Es war dunkle Nacht . Stockfinster und still . Oder so dachte man zumindest . Ein Mädchen , geradeso an die fünfzehn Jahre alt , rannte pausenlos durch die dunklen Straßen der Stadt . Sie rannte und rannte , drehte sich immer wieder um , um zu sehen , ob sie immer noch verfolgt wurde . „ Niemand ... zu ... sehen ... „ keuchte das Mädchen .

Sie blieb stehen um nach Luft zu schnappen . Dazu hatte sie allerdings wenig Zeit , denn ihre Verfolger hatten sie gefunden . Und wieder rannte sie davon und merkte gar nicht , dass noch jemand anderes ihr folgte .

Etwas später kam sie an einem riesigen Gebäude an . Sie rannte zur Tür und versuchte sie zu öffnen . Zu ihrem Glück war die Tür nicht abgeschlossen und sie schlich hastig hinein .

Allerdings war die Tür mit Absicht offen gewesen , da ihre Verfolger ( alle , um genau zu sein ) sie eingeholt und ihr eine Falle gestellt hatten .

Das Mädchen wusste nicht wie ihm geschah , alles ging so schnell . Zuerst wurde sie eingekreist und fast erschossen , dann tauchte ein Mann mit einer Fuchs-Maske auf und schlug die Verfolger K.o .

Aber als sie sich bei ihm bedanken wollte , wurde alles auf einmal um sie herum schwarz . Bevor das aber geschah , hörte sie den Mann sagen :

„ Hikari , Ich werde dich beschützen ... „

* * *

Smiley110499 : „ Ja , der Prolog wäre geschafft . Weiter zum nächsten Kapitel - „

Mann mit der Fuchs-Maske : „ Halt ! Was machst du da ? Du hast noch was vergessen ! „

Smiley : „ W-was ? Ich hab was vergessen ?! Wann ? Wo ? Was ? „

Kitsune ( Masken-Typ ( ACHTUNG SPOILER ! Der Maskentyp heißt wirklich Kitsune in der Story ) ) : „ Du wolltest doch noch ein bisschen was über mich erzählen , abgesehen von meinem Namen . „

Smiley : „ W-wollte ich d-das ? Na gut , dann hier . Kitsune´s Profil :

Name : Kitsune

Alter : Unbekannt

Aussehen : Rot-weiße Fuchsmaske ( Smiley : „ Daher auch der Name , Ich Genie . „ Kitsune : „ ... * Todesblick * „ ) , schwarzer Klamotten und an der Seite ein langes Schwert . ( Smiley : „ Ja ! Ein Schwert ! Und das ist sowas von originell ... ( Achtung : Sarkasmus ) „ ) .

Charakter : Unbekannt

Beweggründe : Bisher nur bekannt , dass er Hikari zu kennen scheint

Smiley110499 : „ Zufrieden ? „

Kitsune : „ Ja . Fürs Erste ... „

Smiley110499 : „ Bitte nicht haten ! Ich weiß , dass die Story nicht gut ist ( bis jetzt ) aber gebt mir ne Chance ! Danke * Verbeugt sich * ! " * Läuft davon und lässt Kitsune allein stehen *

Kitsune : „ WTF ? „


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1

* * *

„ Hey ... Hey ... Alles in Ordnung ? „ rief jemand . Alles war schwarz . Aber auf einmal wurde es taghell .

Das Mädchen öffnete die Augen . „ Uhhh ... Wo bin ich ? „ War alles was sie heraus bekam . Sie setzte sich auf und schaute sich um . Um sie herum standen ( und knieten ) fünf Leute . Zwei Mädchen und Drei Jungen .

Einer der Jungen kniete neben mir und starrte mich besorgt an . Er hatte eine Kappe auf dem Kopf , Braune Augen und trug eine grüne Jacke , ein weiß-graues Oberteil , eine dunkelgraue Hose und schwarze Turnschuhe . „ Alles ok ? „ fragte er . „ Also echt Tadashi , wie kannst du sowas fragen , obwohl du weißt , dass sie eine leichte Kopfverletzung und mehrere Schrammen und Kratzer an den Armen und Beinen hat ?! „ fragte eins der beiden Mädchen . Sie hatte honigblondes Haar , grüne Augen und trug gelbe Sachen . „ Entschuldige , Honey Lemon , wenn ich gefragt habe . Es wird jawohl noch erlaubt sein , sie zu fragen ob ihr schwindelig oder schlecht ist . „

`Tadashi , huh ? Kommt mir bekannt vor , der Name und das Aussehen ... ´ Das zweite Mädchen fing an zu sprechen , während die beiden ( Honey Lemon und Tadashi ) sich zankten . „ Meine Güte , benehmt euch wann anders wie ein altes Ehepaar und helft dem Mädel doch endlich . Ansonsten bringen Fred , Wasabi und Ich sie ins Krankenhaus ." rief sie . Einer der beiden Jungs ( der größete und älteste von den fünf ) sagte darauf hin : „ Jetz´ Gogo ? Wir ham´ gleich Unterricht . Wir können nich´ einfach so gehen . „ `Gogo ? Wasabi ? Honey Lemon ? Wer denkt sich bitte solche Namen aus ? ´ dachte das Mädchen verwirrt .

Gogo drehte sich zu dem Mädchen um und sagte : „ Komm , ich helf dir auf . „ Daraufhin streckte sie dem Mädchen die Hand hin . „ Wie heißt du ? „ fragte Gogo . „ Hikari . Hikari Akashiya . „ antwortete das Mädchen darauf hin . Tadashi und Honey Lemon hatten in der Zwischenzeit aufgehört zu streiten . „ Hikari ? Das ist doch Japanisch , oder ? „ fragte der Älteste der Gruppe . „ Ja . Ich bin Japanerin . ` Hikari ´ bedeutet `Licht ´ . Wo bin ich hier ? „ fragte Hikari und schaute sich weiter um .

„ In der `Nerd-Uni´ in San Fransokyo . Erinnerst du dich daran , wie du hier gelandet bist ? „ fragte Tadashi . „ Um ehrlich zu sein , ich habe keine Ahnung was passiert ist , aber ich weiß , wie ich nach San Fransokyo gekommen bin und warum ich hier bin . „ Und so erzählte sie den fünf ihre Geschichte , wie sie hierher gekommen ist , wieso und weshalb sie überhaupt verfolgt wurde .

* * *

Smiley : „ Yay ! Geschafft ! Was sagt ihr ? „

Tadashi : „ Smiley , warum baust du nicht Aki in die Story ein ? Wäre doch nett , wenn - „

Smiley : „ Nein ! Sie hat ihre eigene ( wenn auch abgebrochene ) Story . Hikari ist jetzt hier und Aki wird nicht vorkommen . Ende der Diskussion . „

Tadashi : „ Wie du meinst ... Willst du zumindest was über Hikari und ihre Vergangenheit erzählen ? „

Smiley : „ Hm ... Ok . Aber ich werds in zwei Teile fassen . Sonst verrat ich zu viel .

Name : Hikari Akashiya

Alter : 15

Aussehen : Braune Haare mit bunten Strähnen , Blassrosa Augen , Blaue Kopfhörer und trägt eine hellblaue Jacke , ein schwarzes T-Shirt , eine weiße Leggins und schwarze Turnschuhe .

Charakter : Still , Ehrgeizig , Freundlich , leicht schreckhaft .

Hobbys : Musik hören ( sehr offentsichtlich ) , lesen , zeichnen , tanzen , singen ( Ja , Singen ! ) und Filme gucken . Smiley : „ Weiter geht's im nächsten Kapitel ! Bis dann ! "


End file.
